1. Technical Field
This invention is related to a termination circuit of a transmission line, and particularly to a termination circuit which is provided at the far end opposite to the input end of a transmission line, and which allows transmission of a signal wave with less distortion, reduces the noise of the transmission line, reduces the power consumption of the termination impedance terminating at the far end, and has a large operational margin.